


Tease

by crystal_bones



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hokage Uchiha Obito, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_bones/pseuds/crystal_bones
Summary: Kakashi wants to be a good boy for his Hokage.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Tease

Kakashi whines brokenly, his head falling back into the pillows harshly as his chest continues to heave from the incessant pants escaping his kiss-swollen lips.

“O-Obito, _please—_ “ he breathes out. “I need—“ his voice cracks and falters with how sore and dry his throat has become, and Kakashi thrashes in frustration, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly in retaliation for not being able to properly voice his needs.

Obito laughs hotly against his sensitive skin, causing delicious shivers to run up and down Kakashi's spine. He pulls back from where he was licking stripes and other mindless patterns on Kakashi's long, milky neck, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth up, his eyes dark and pupils blown. “You're gonna have to use your words if you want me to know what you want, ‘Kashi.” He teased. “And that’s not my name right now.”

His words are dripping with sex, slow and deep like honey, and Kakashi would snap at him for the mocking remark, since after all, it's Obito's fault that he's having trouble forming basic sentences in the first place, but he's too strung out and overworked to do so. Instead, he gulps in a lung full of air and runs his tongue over his lips, trying hard to focus his hazy, lust-filled mind onto whispering, “P-Please, _Hokage-sama_... f-fuck me.”

Something flickers in Obito's eyes and suddenly Kakashi is being flipped over onto his stomach, his surprised gasp muffled by the sheets as his face presses into the comforter.

Kakashi barely has time to recollect himself before he hears Obito speak. “On your hands and knees,” the older male demands, his voice becoming impossible huskier and Kakashi quickly does what he is told, his want to be a good boy for Obito too strong to ignore.

He feels Obito move closer and Kakashi's breath hitches in anticipation as Obito's hands slide tortuously slow up the back of his thighs, his fingertips leaving soft butterfly kisses over his smooth skin before finally, _finally,_ settling on the curve of his ass.

Kakashi's eyes flutter closed, and as he's savoring the gentle touch, he's suddenly fully aware of how silent the room has become. His heart is thudding away harshly in his chest with expectancy and need and Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if Obito was able to hear it. Or maybe, Obito's already noticed it and maybe that's why he's remaining infuriatingly still behind him and Kakashi's fingers entangle in the sheets once more, his shoulders and back tense as he tries to stay obedient for Obito, but the impatience bubbling inside him is threatening to let loose.

And just as Kakashi's about to yell at Obito to move, to touch him more, to do _fucking_ something, never mind the consequences, he feels the hands on his cheeks begin to move, fingertips slightly digging in to softly grope and knead his flesh and Kakashi moans loudly at the soothing sensation.

Obito works his hands up and down every inch of Kakashi's ass, a satisfied smirk making it way onto his face as he listens to how Kakashi's breath becomes heavier and heavier with each passing second. He tortures Kakashi for a moment longer before taking pity on the younger and uses his palms to spread Kakashi's cheeks apart. A light chuckle of amusement leaves Obito's lips as Kakashi tries (and fails) to suppress a shiver when Obito leans his face down towards the puckered ring of muscle now on display. The hot air of his breath, in turn, causes Kakashi to gasp sharply and unconsciously push back towards Obito's face in a desperate search for more.

Obito clicks his tongue in disapporval at the unprompted action and pulls away, Kakashi letting out an embarrassing whine at the lack of attention. Obito shushes him with a soft pat to the hip, “Patience, baby. I got you.”

Kakashi's already on edge with all the teasing, and he can just hear the grin in Obito's voice and that little fact ticks him off even more so he grumbles childishly back in response. However, his small act of disobedience is immediately shut down when he feels a sharp pain on his backside, the obscene _smack!_ ringing in Kakashi's ears. A sharp inhale leaves Kakashi's throat at the pleasant sting, one that's quickly followed by a filthy moan.

Obito watches as a nice, red hand print appears against the white of Kakashi's skin, his own breathing becoming a bit more labored at the pretty contrast of colors. “What was that?” he asks, authority replacing the earlier playful tone in his words, and Kakashi doesn't even try to stop the shiver that racks his body this time at the harshness; Obito asserting his dominance being his number one weakness.

“N-Nothing,” the word comes tumbling out of Kakashi's mouth, breathy but apologetic, and Obito hums contently.

“That's what I thought,” he grunts, but the way he massages the red mark on Kakashi's skin to soothe away any remaining pain is a striking contrast to the rough words. Obito leans back down and presses gentle open-mouthed kisses on the dimples on the small of Kakashi's back.

Kakashi arms shake slightly from holding his weight up and from how strung out he is, so he has to suppress the whine threatening to break free because Obito is so so close to where he needs him. His kisses slowly trail lower, and lower, his warm breath sending Kakashi's nerves into overdrive.

“So,” Obito starts, his hands running up and down the insides of Kakashi's pale thighs, “Are you going to be a good boy, now?” he asks, and Kakashi has never agreed to anything faster in his life.

“Yes, yes, I'll be a good boy so please...”

“Please, _what_?” Obito trails his hands up and places them onto Kakashi's ass once more. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Kakashi makes a choked off noise, “Your tongue.. please, Obito, I need—“

Before Kakashi could ramble more, Obito spreads him open again and flicks his tongue over Kakashi's hole quickly, making Kakashi shut up immediately, his entire body shivering in anticipation.

And because Obito is a goddamn tease, he continues to give light, feather-like licks and Kakashi thinks he's gonna go mad, his knuckles turning white with how hard he's gripping the sheets.

“Please,” he whimpers brokenly, “Please, Obito, I can't, I can't, I _need_ more.”

“Tsk, weren’t you going to be a good boy? _And_ that's not my name right now, Kakashi. Try again.” Obito taunts, and Kakashi's too far gone to argue.

“ _Hokage-sama_ , please,” he breathes out, and his voice sounds so hoarse and needy that it sends a delicious tingle down Obito's spine.

“Alright, alright.” Obito then flattens his tongue and this time takes his time, swirling lazy circles against Kakashi's hole before he points his tongue and gently pushes it past the tightness. He hears Kakashi moan earnestly, and he sees and feels the muscles in Kakashi's body tense up in an attempt to stay absolutely still. Obito slowly drags his tongue back out before putting his entire mouth over his hole and sucking hard.

Kakashi whines and thrashes his head back and forth.

Obito pulls back slightly and removes one hand to run it over the taut muscles in Kakashi's back to encourage him to relax, “It's okay, ‘Kashi, you can fuck yourself with my tongue. Show me how badly you want to be filled up.”

Kakashi groans at the dirty talk, but eagerly rocks back for more when Obito resumes tongue fucking him. It doesn't take long before the younger male is reduced into a hot mess, heavy pants escaping his mouth along with moans and incoherent words. Obito continues his slow rhythm, but he can only take so much, his dick curved up towards his stomach, flushed a deep red and aching with arousal. He knows that Kakashi wants the same thing what with the way he's rutting against his lips, his hips swaying and swirling frantically, little keens leaving his lips.

Obito pulls back completely and doesn't miss the way Kakashi's hole clenches at air as if searching for Obito. He groans deeply at the sight and Kakashi turns to look back at him in curiosity and his face is flushed a pretty pink, eyes hooded and glassy, and lips bit raw and he looks so damn beautiful that Obito can barely contain himself.

“ _Shit_ , Kakashi,” Obito mutters, rushing forward, his body moving easily over the slick sweat on Kakashi's back, and claiming the younger's lips in a heated kiss. Obito's tongue slips out to swipe against Kakashi's bottom lip, the sensation pulling a moan out of his lover, and Obito takes advantage of that to dart his tongue into Kakashi's hot mouth, mimicking the same actions as before as he fucks his tongue in and out of Kakashi's mouth.

It's when Obito shuffles closer that his cock catches in between Kakashi's cheeks, and their kiss is abruptly broken as Kakashi gasps sharply and Obito chokes back a groan.

“Fuck, fuck,” Obito curses as he runs a hand roughly through his hair. “That's enough teasing, I need to be inside you _now_ ,” he growls and stretches over Kakashi's body to grab the bottle of lube sitting on the night stand before leaning back on his knees and popping the cap open.

He pours a generous amount over three of his fingers, spreading it slowly over them so it's not too cold against Kakashi's sensitive skin.

They've done this so many times and yet, Kakashi can never get accustomed to the first press of wet fingers against his crack, his body unconsciously pressing back immediately as he makes these absolutely filthy, desperate noises that Obito can't get enough of. Obito's free hand comes up to steady his hip as he slips in the first finger, pushing it until he's knuckle deep before pulling it out and pushing it back in a few times, crooking his finger a bit and smirking wickedly when Kakashi makes a lewd sound and his arms give out, his face pressing into the sheets.

“A-ah, there, _oh fuck_ ,” Kakashi whines around a mouthful of blankets. “More, more, more, please, Hokage-sama,” he begs when Obito's finger brushes against his prostate again and again.

Three fingers later and Kakashi is completely wrecked, his own fingers clutched at the sheets tightly and Obito's name falling from his lips like a mantra.

Obito watches as Kakashi fucks back onto his fingers unabashedly, his own cock throbbing at the sight and the feel of Kakashi clenching tightly around his digits. Before he can lose himself more to the dirty sight, Obito slips out his fingers completely, leaving Kakashi feeling empty. Fortunately, that feeling doesn't last long as Obito makes a grab for the lube again, slicking his dick up and positioning himself in between Kakashi's legs. He places his palms on Kakashi's hips and slides his dick along the cleft of Kakashi's ass.

Kakashi whines desperately and Obito can't find it in him to deny the younger any longer when he himself feels just as gone as Kakashi sounds.

Obito massages Kakashi's hips soothingly as he pushes in gently until he's buried inside to the hilt, his own breath catching at the tight, hot heat that engulfs him. His body goes slack for a moment to gain some form of control and to let Kakashi adjust. Kakashi moans in relief because after being teased for so long, being filled up feels fucking amazing, the stretch bringing him the pleasant mixture of pain and pleasure that he deeply craves.

“Tell me what you want, ‘Kashi,” Obito asks, his voice low and rough and just a bit taunting.

Kakashi moans and clenches on impulse, causing Obito to suck in a harsh breath. “Fuck me... _please, Hokage-sama_.”

That's all Obito needs to hear before he pulls out so only the head of his cock is still inside and then snaps his hips forward, sharp and well practiced and hard enough to move the bed frame and punch out an absolutely obscene moan from Kakashi's mouth.

Obito fucks rough and fast, each thrust angled perfectly to hit the bundle of nerves that have Kakashi writhing underneath him, so blissed out he can't even control his own body movements.

He begs Obito to go faster and harder, and Obito is more than happy to oblige, his grip on Kakashi's hips tightening enough to bruise. He nudges Kakashi's legs up and spreads them wider with his knees so he can fuck into him deeper and Kakashi lets out a sob at the new position, fucking back in sync with Obito's thrusts.

Obito watches in amazement as Kakashi's ass bounces against his waist, his full, round, cheeks jiggling with each snap of his hips and the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin nearly drowning out the moans spilling from Kakashi's parted lips.

“Gods, Kakashi, you're doing so good for me. You're so hot inside. You should see how wrecked you look right now,” Obito grunts into his ear, and Kakashi wants to reply but he can't seem to get anything out of this throat besides the breathy _ah's_ that escape each time Obito pushes in.

Obito's thrusts are merciless, pounding straight into his prostate, and Kakashi is close, so close, and his cock is begging for attention so he lowers himself, even more, to rut against the comforter and yet, the relief isn't enough.

But as he reaches down to fist his cock, Obito hisses “ _no_ ” into his ear and hoists Kakashi up from his position with an arm around Kakashi's middle. He pulls Kakashi up onto his knees and holds Kakashi's arms behind his back with one hand while the other fists into Kakashi's hair to pull Kakashi's head back to rest against his shoulder.

“Obito- Hokage-sama, please, I—“ Kakashi begs but his mind is so hazy with desire and his throat is so dry and raspy that he can't continue his sentence, all he can do is quiver against Obito's chest.

“Fuck, Kakashi. You're so damn beautiful. How did I get so lucky as to call you mine? Gods, I love you so much.” Obito pants into Kakashi's ear as he continues to fuck up into him, his thrusts almost erratic. Obito releases his grip on Kakashi's hair and slides his hand up Kakashi's length, the welcomed heat of Obito's hand and the way Obito bites down onto the juncture where Kakashi's shoulder meets his neck has Kakashi's eyes fluttering closed.

Kakashi can feel that familiar heat pooling in his stomach as Obito continues to shower him with praises and jerk him off with flicks of the wrist that match his grueling thrusts.

“K-Kiss me, please,” Kakashi pleads, and Obito tilts his head down to capture Kakashi's lips, swallowing the little noises his lover makes, and kissing him until their lips are so swollen and raw, they're left just panting hotly into each others' mouths.

It takes just a few more thrusts and Obito pressing his nail into the slit of Kakashi's cock for Kakashi to throb in Obito's hand once, twice, and he's gone.

“ _Obito_ _!”_ Kakashi's moan ends with a stuttered gasp and his body goes rigid, come spilling all over Obito's knuckles and onto his own stomatch.

He falls back completely to rest against Obito's chest as his body shudders through his orgasm, his hole clenching unconsciously around Obito tightly and even though he's entirely spent, Kakashi looks up to lock eyes with Obito and whispers, “Come inside me, Hokage-sama.”

Obito groans at words, and it isn't long till Obito's hips stutter and still, and he comes deep inside Kakashi, who can only whimper weakly at the warm sensation flooding over him.

Once they've caught their breaths, Obito pulls out slowly, because Kakashi is still sensitive, and he gently cleans them up before maneuvering their bodies to lie next to each other on the bed.

Obito gives him a gentle smile once Kakashi turns onto his side to snuggle into his chest. The kiss Obito places on Kakashi's lips is just as gentle.

“You okay?” Obito asks him when he pulls back, voice raspy with use.

Kakashi smiles back, “I'm great.” He snuggles in closer and throws a leg over Obito's before he lets out a content sigh.

“By the way, Obito? I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
